Explosão
by Marjarie
Summary: Tudo tão forte que era quase como se aquelas sensações houvessem explodido de uma só vez."


Fruits Basket não me pertence

* * *

**Explosão**

_Por Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rô_

_Audição_

- Shigure... – apenas um nome. Mas dito em um tom de voz capaz de nublar tudo a sua volta, fazendo-o concentrar-se apenas naquele som. Naquela voz

Queria escutá-la mais. Arrancar como pudesse, toda e qualquer palavra que seus ouvidos desejassem ouvir. E isso o levava ao princípio de tudo, quando suas mãos e seus lábios sedentos haviam se entregado completamente ao apelo mudo nas ações dela. Não queria, não podia parar. Principalmente quando suspiros cada vez mais intensos deixavam os lábios de Akito à medida que suas carícias aumentavam.

- Shigure... – novamente, lá estava aquele som que o enlouquecia e o entorpecia de tal forma que razão se tornava uma definição inexistente.

_Visão_

Abriu os olhos que mantivera fechados sem sequer reparar, encarando as orbes que demonstravam o mesmo desejo que, sabia, estavam gravados nos seus. Lentamente a despiu do kimono, revelando todos os detalhes que por tanto tempo estiveram escondidos de seus olhos, deliciando-se com a beleza que a partir daquele momento seria apenas sua. Demorou-se mais tempo do que imaginara ser possível, apenas observando, correndo o olhar pelo corpo tão entregue ao seu. Querendo decorar por inteiro, cada pedacinho que a compunha. E vendo com satisfação que ela o olhava da mesma forma enquanto, ansiosa, o livrava da indesejável roupa.

Nunca foram tão iguais como naquele instante.

_Tato_

Eliminou qualquer distância que os separava, querendo torná-los um, apenas pelo contato entre as peles. Era tudo tão intenso que poderia até se perguntar se a maldição não estava agindo para tornar essa união tão necessária. E foi apenas sentir as mãos dela percorrendo toda a extensão de suas costas, para qualquer dúvida tornar-se uma mera bobagem. Nada poderia ser mais certo do que o momento trocado por ambos. Abraçou-a com ainda mais força, num movimento quase torturante de pele contra pele. Suas mãos agora livres pelos caminhos que antes seus olhos seguiram. As carícias tornando-se cada vez mais íntimas, os toques mais ousados. Sequer tentariam precisar onde começava um e terminava outro. Então a união enfim aconteceu e todo o mais pareceu tolo diante da nova onda de sensações.

_Paladar_

Um beijo não tardou em vir. Intenso, como se há muito sentissem uma fome insaciável. Separavam os lábios apenas o suficiente para apreciar o sabor um do outro, antes de mergulharem novamente nessa carícia. Mas então o gosto da boca dela tornou-se insuficiente. Faminto, começou a percorrer todo o rosto de Akito, em beijos que o tornava cada vez mais viciado nesse sabor. Seguiu pelo pescoço, demorando-se o suficiente para arrancar mais suspiros satisfeitos enquanto mordiscava-a levemente. Então os ombros, novamente o pescoço, rosto, para retornar aos lábios. Não importava quantas vezes a beijasse, sempre buscaria por mais. A forte união de seus corpos não cessando um segundo sequer.

O fim não tardou em chegar, fazendo-o colar os lábios novamente, abafando os gemidos altos que deixavam ambas gargantas, diante daquela sensação tão enlouquecedora.

_Olfato_

Deixou-se cair, ofegante, separando-se o suficiente para se acomodar melhor e trazer Akito para junto de seu peito, onde a abraçou forte. Só agora se dando conta do quanto precisava respirar. Começou a correr suas mãos de forma displicente pelas costas nuas dela. Apreciando o contato, Akito acomodou-se ainda mais próxima, permitindo que Shigure enterrasse seu rosto nos cabelos dela, aspirando o inebriante perfume. Sua respiração pouco a pouco voltando à normalidade enquanto sentia as leves cócegas que ela fazia em seu pescoço ao respirar, mesclado com o cheiro dela. Tudo tão forte que era quase como se aquelas sensações houvessem explodido de uma só vez.

E enquanto o sono o atingia, só conseguia pensar em como não lhe importava o que o futuro poderia reservar para ambos... Ficariam juntos.

Owari

N/A: Ok, quem é você e o que fez com a Marjarie?

É que não sou de escrever coisitas assim mais calientes... Mas sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo... Yosh!

Rô, muito obrigada pela revisão e comentários. Reascendeu a minha chama da primavera da juventude (eu tava mesmo em dúvida sobre postar ou não) e minha vontade de trabalhar duro para virar Hokage, dattebayo. Brigada mesmo mana.

Ah sim, caso tenha ficado muito nebuloso, essa é para ser a primeira vez deles, antes de Akito pirar na batatinha e talz XD

beijos

Mar


End file.
